nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Tentacles is SpongeBob and Patrick's next-door neighbor; an ill-tempered, grouchy octopus with a large nose and a rather snobby attitude. He adores playing his cherished clarinet, which he has been shown to bring to bed with him at night sometimes, and loves to paint self-portraits in all sorts of different artistic styles, which he hangs up all around the walls of his Easter Island head house. He abhors SpongeBob and Patrick for their irritating, disruptive personalities and would rather lead a peaceful life as a famed musician and painter instead of as a cashier at the Krusty Krab, which is his current occupation. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Squidward appears as a NPC in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. He is found at the end of Calamity Cove by the heroes and was digged up from out the sand. While he was on Volcano Island he worked on his art skills and put them in an art gallery. Salvage Items *Squidward's Quiet! Sign (Summoners Rock) *Squidward's Do Not Disturb! Sign (Fort Crabclaw) *Squidward's Artist At Work! Sign (Fetid Forest) *Squidward's Keep Out! Sign (Summit Storm) Bonus: Art Gallery Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Squidward appears again as a NPC in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. In the intro Squidward and SpongeBob were walking towards the Krusty Krab when suddenly a bunch of orange goo was spilled over Squidward and he was hypnosized. Later when the heroes go to Bikini Bottom they freed Squidward from the goo. Nicktoons MLB Squidward appears in the loadingscreen of Nicktoons MLB. He is seen playing Clarinet on the field while Jimmy sings to the dismay of the players. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Squidwards appears as an playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves 'Clarinet Notes' ' Clarinet Notes' is Squidwards neutral special. Squidward pulls out his clarinet and then plays a few tunes that don't sound very good and then go towards the opponent and do 2% damage each. Sometimes a good note comes out that heals the opponent 2% if hit. 'Modern Dance' ' Modern Dance' is Squidwards side special. Squidward suddenly will do a dance move where he stabs his arms sidewards which will damage the opponents. 'Tentacle Propeller' Tentacle Propeller is Squidwards up special. Squidward will jump up and spins his tentacles around like a propeller and will go upwards. When someone hits the tentacles they will be send away. The move goes slow but is a decent recovery. 'Real Art' ' Real Art' is Squidwards down special. Squidward will draw a drawing that will come alive and walk forwards, the drawing is mostly a variant on Squidwards look. The looks will be inspired on types of paintings. 'Squidward Song' ' Squidward Song' is Squidwards War Strike. Squidward will grab his Clarinet and will then play very loud and false and will launch several kinds of music notes. The notes are very big and colored and will damage the opponents heavily if the notes hit them. Special Costume Squidwards special costume is Smelly from the episode The Thing. Smelly originated when Squidward fell of his bike and got stuck in the cement. This made him look like an animal. SpongeBob and Patrick "rescued" him and Patrick took him in to live with him. Eventually the police capture Smelly and put him in the Bikini Bottom Zoo. They call him "Unknown Species" only to be rescued again by SpongeBob and Patrick. At the end of the episode Smelly is freed to roam with his own kind. When he gets there his identity is revealed and the episode ends. It is reavealed that Smelly is smelly. Apperantley, he is enemies with Gary. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Animal Category:Unlockable Category:Male